1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools and, more specifically, to a racquet string alignment pick comprising a handle body and a string-realignment member comprising a conical head with a circumferentially position ridge along the base forming a stop. Furthermore, the handle body tapers to an appropriately smaller cross sectional area on the handle side of the base ridge thereby serving as a finger support surface as the tool is being used. The present invention provides means for fastening to an article depending from the handle body, such as a clip whereby the racquet pick can be clipped to a pocket. Additionally, the handle body can have a compartment including means for access thereto.
The racquet pick of the present invention is held in a stationary position utilizing a wrap-around type grip of one's hand below the stop means function of the device. This is to prevent the strings from advancing beyond a desired degree and also to keep the user's hand protected during operational use. The conical shaped end portion of the device is to be exposed in an upward manner that is perpendicular to the flat surface plane of the stringed sport racquet. The racquet itself is held by the opposite hand above the device and is moved rapidly up and down over the area of the displaced strings. Since the strings of a strung racquet are initially placed under tension as a result of the racquet stringing process, there is a built in resiliency that the device utilizes to its advantage. This natural tendency of the displaced strings to return to the least resistive position (straight) enables the device to dislodge them from being stuck with a minimal amount of effort.
As the open space between the displaced strings is penetrated by the racquet pick, the resulting pressure easily allows the strings to become unstuck and move back to the correct alignment. The racquet can also be moved laterally, in concert with the up and down motion, to cover a greater surface area. The racquet pick is so quick and effective when used in this manner that the player does not have to resort to having to aim the device or insert it with exact precision over the very spot that needs aligning. A general canvassing of the area does the trick. This is an important feature of the racquet pick because it doesn't require much time or concentration to use. The device is designed to be used primarily during those times when play is momentarily paused, which regularly occurs during the course of play.
The racquet pick eliminates the risk of a player injuring a finger, breaking a fingernail or ruining polished nails in an attempt to straighten out displaced racquet strings using their fingertips, which currently happens to be the common method.
The racquet pick is small enough to be carried in a pocket during play or it can be attached to an article of clothing by means of clip portion for easy accessibility. The aperture on one end of the device enables it to be attached to a hook, keyring, clip, lanyard, cord (retractable or otherwise) etc., also for easy accessibility and for carrying purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other realignment devices designed for stringed racquets. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,902 issued to Bachmann on Jul. 13, 1976.
Another patent was issued to Newburger, et al. on May 16, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,523. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,882 was issued to Sakwa on Jun. 29, 1982 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 14, 1984 to Darbo as U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,191.
Another patent was issued to Herbert on Mar. 29, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,866. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,071 was issued to Tabach on Jun. 21, 1988. Another was issued to Ho on Oct. 11, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,591 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 30, 1991 to Redrow as U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,429.
Another patent was issued to McDermott on Sep. 17, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,053. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,423 was issued to Short on May 4, 1993. Another was issued to Chan on May 10, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,181 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 29, 1994 to Hanshaw as U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,406.
Another patent was issued to Pagan on Aug. 15, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,258. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,441 was issued to Woltanski on Aug. 5, 1997. Another was issued to Harren, et al. on Oct. 20, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,900 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 29, 2000 to Tate as U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,298.
Another patent was issued to Muller, et al. Jul. 2, 2002 on Aug. 15, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,173. Yet another U.S. Design Patent No. D467,477 was issued to Berens, on Dec. 24, 2002. Another was issued to Berens, et al. on Feb. 17, 2004 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,387 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 29, 1986 to Beffa as U.K. Patent No. GB2162127.